The invention relates to a shock-proof protective jacket, particularly suitable for portable remote control units of televisions, recording instruments and in general remote-control units, such as for example portable telephones, alarm clocks, professional instruments such as calculators, measuring instruments and suchlike. The following description will make special reference to portable remote control units of the above-specified type; the jacket in question, however, may find application also in other types of instrument.
The problem of protecting such remote control units from shocks and bumps has already been dealt with in the art and has been adequately solved by providing a by now well-known jacket which in Italy goes by the trade-mark name of "Guscio TV", produced and sold by the present applicant and object of Industrial Invention Patent No. 1,208,461.
The solution according to the above-mentioned patent solves the problem of remote-control unit protection by providing a jacket in elastomer material having a substantially parallelepiped shape, and having also internal dimensions which are substantially similar to the external dimensions of the instrument to be inserted and protected, the said jacket also being of a thickness which is sufficient to absorb shocks. The realisation of the said jacket, even if it is structured in such a way as to be considerably elastic, has one limitation relative to the need to produce a rather large number of different jackets in order to meet the different size requirements of various remote control units. The applicant felt that the practice of having jackets which are structurally defined according to the requirements of specific shapes of instruments to be protected would be better abandoned in favour of jackets which were each suitable for single units within groups of instruments having quite different shapes.